Signature generation and matching techniques are often used in television and radio audience metering applications. Signatures are also equivalently known, and frequently referred to, as fingerprints, and are implemented using several methods for generating and matching signatures.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever appropriate, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.